


Sammy & Impala Burger

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Burger. And the Impala. And he even loves Sammy, just a little bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy & Impala Burger

**Author's Note:**

> Dean appears to be a little bit mentally challenged in this one. I don't know how or why, but somehow this seemed just right.

With relish, he swallowed the last bite of his Bacon & Cheese Bruges down and threw the paper on the back seat. Or at least in the right direction.

"This is disgusting." Sammy muttered, shaking his head.

He shrugged and grabbed his Onion & Turkey from Burger. He loved burgers.

„Not the tiniest piece of dirt is even allowed in your car, but if you're throwing fat papers around in it, it's not that bad.“.

Grinning, he looked at his brother. Sammy was right, he loved his car. And he loved Burger. And even a little Sammy.

Someone should invent an Impala & Sammy Burger.


End file.
